1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an adjustable apparatus capable of adjusting positions of display and adjusting method thereof, and more particularly to a low-cost and long-useful life adjustable apparatus and adjusting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current desktop display, considering the ergonomics, the package size during the storage and delivery, and the body of the user, is designed to be not only adjustable for satisfying the needs of the user but also foldable to reduce the package size.
The desktop display mainly includes a base, a supporting arm and a display unit such as an LCD display unit. The supporting arm, flexibly connecting the base and the display unit, is capable of adjusting the positions of the display unit. Referring to FIG. 1, a diagram of a conventional position-adjustable display is shown. The display 10 uses two-stage supporting arms 14 and 15 to connect the base 12 and the display unit 16. The display unit 16 uses a frame 17 to support an LCD display panel 18, and the position of the display unit 16 is determined according to the supporting arm 15. The supporting arm 15 can be moved upwards and downwards as shown in the arrow of FIG. 1 to adjust the positions of the display unit 16 in accordance with the user's needs. A hinge apparatus 19 can be disposed to pivotably connect the supporting arm 14 and the base 12. Besides, a rotating mechanism (not shown in the diagram) can be further disposed between the display unit 16 and the supporting arm 15, so that the display unit 16 can have various angles of elevation or depression to provide different viewing angles. When the display 10 needs to be more compacted, the supporting arm 15 is moved along the supporting arm 14 downwards to the lowest point.
Referring to FIG. 2, another diagram of a conventional position-adjustable display is shown. In the display 20 of FIG. 2, a supporting arm 23 is used to connect the base 22 and the display unit 26, and the display unit 26 is mounted on the monitor linking unit 24. The first hinge apparatus 27 enables the supporting arm 23 to rotate with respect to the base 22, and the second rotating mechanism 28 positioned at the upper end of the supporting arm 23 is pivotably connected to the monitor linking unit 24. When the user needs to adjust the positions of the display unit 26, the display unit 26 is moved along the direction of the arrow via the pivoting of the first hinge apparatus 27. The angle of elevation or depression of the display unit 26 is changed via rotation of the second rotating mechanism 28. When the display 20 is to be compacted or stored, the supporting arm 23 is moved forwards to the lowest point, and the compacted condition is depicted by the dashed lines of FIG. 2.
All of the display disclosed above use the hinge apparatus as the pivoting components. Particularly, the hinge apparatus connecting the supporting arm and the base drives the display unit (i.e. monitor) to rotate forward or backward, so as to adjust the relative positions between the display unit and the user or achieve the compacted and storage position.
However, the mechanical parts used in the conventional hinge apparatus, such as the springs, the nuts, the screws and the elastic pads, possess limited useful life. Thus, the display unit would suffer from mechanical aging after a long period of service due to mechanical friction. Furthermore, the weight of the display unit also adds a heavy loading to the hinge apparatus. Therefore, the displays using hinge apparatus normally have the problem of functional deterioration. Typically, after 10,000 times of rotation, the hinge apparatus would decay by 15%. Besides, the hinge apparatus adds up the production cost of the display.